Just Dance Off
by cookiemonstergirl22
Summary: Contains Percabeth, Tratie, Thalico, Leyna, Jasper, Frazel, Chirisse and Otachel Dabin and Myron bet that they are the Just Dance Masters .Well who really is? Cussing is involved
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Myron want to come over to my house weekend?" I asked (AN: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ANYTHING DIRTY!}

"sure" " ohh lets do Just dance 2 I don't have 3 or 2014!" I exclaimed happily. "ok but just to warn you I'm the best at it." Myron said obviously bragging.

"uh no you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Want a bet"

"No shit"

"Loser has to dress as the opposite gender and sing 3 JB songs"

" But I HATE him"

" Hey at least you're not related to him!"

"I heard that" Justin yelled

"Shut up no one likes you" I screamed at him

"You're acting like a little diva bitch" Justin retorted back

"What you call me you arrogant bastard and second I am NOT the one wearing man heels" I said calmly

"you heard me"

"that's Is it" I screamed running at him. I kicked him where NO man want's to be kicked, I twisted his arm, and punched his nose making a loud crack. "There I made you look better" I said angrily sticking the finger at him.

I turned to Myron He hugged me and smiled "thank you I wanted to do that since the stupid song Baby came out"

"Myron.. we ALL did" I said

"okay I want Percy, Nico, Travis, Jason, Leo, Chris, Frank, Octavian on my team" Myron told me.

"kk I want Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Piper, Reyna Clarisse, Hazel, Rachel my house tomorrow 3pm."

What he didn't know was Katie and Piper are great dancers.

(Later in the afternoon)

"Girls!" I yelled smiling crazily. The girls came walking in.

"Yeah what" Thalia said yawning

"We are having a... JUST DANCE OFF!" I hollered

"what!?" Annabeth said dangerously calm

" I made a bet with Myron again, beat the crap out of Justin.."

"wait.. that was you?" Reyna asked

"No shit Sherlock, He called me a little diva bitch, that's Drew, AND he called me little Jeez HE'S the who wears man heels." I said bitterly.

"what makes you think all of us would agree" Hazel muttered

" Oh you get to make your boyfriend look like a fool singing 5 JB songs"

"Octavian is Not my boyfriend" Rachel shrieked.

"Now, now Dabin never mentioned Octavian was going to be there" Piper scolded Rachel blushed.

"You are doing it or I will freeze your beds for the rest of your life."(Dabin's Blessed by Khoine)I said threatening the girls.

"fine" the girls groaned.

(Next day)

I was wearing a black tank top with music notes and the words MUSIC IS MY LIFE it matched with my Jean shorts I had my wavy dark hair in a tight side ponytail .

All of us wore tank tops and shorts.

Thalia' tank top was black with a white skull and yellow lighting bolts for eyes she braided her hair bringing it to the side.

Annabeth's tank was grey with an even darker grey owl doing a high ponytail.

Katie's tank was a loose white tank top with a flower on it, it revealed a little bit of her green sports bra having her hair in a messy bun.

Piper's top was like Annabeth's just with a pink lace heart in the middle of it instead of an owl and her hair was French braided.

Reyna had also a white loose tank top with a picture of sword intercrossed, showing her purple bra braiding her hair also as a French braid but it was a side kind.

Clarisse had the same top as Reyna but just with a blood red color instead of white, her hair tied with an also red bandana.

Hazel had black top with a diamond and the words PRECIOUS on it, her curly hair was left alone besides a head band .

And last but not least Rachel had a hot pink tank top with a mummy surrounded by paint splatters bringing her hair back in a green bandana .

"damn we look hot" I squealed.

"Okay Partners for duets and versing goes like this"

Percy vs Annabeth

Nico vs Thalia

Travis vs Katie

Jason vs Piper

Leo vs Reyna

Chris vs Clarisse

Frank vs Hazel

Octavian vs Rachel

"Lets start" Myron screamed in my ear "First up Dabin and Myron, you guys are doing Baby Girl"

(3rd pov)

The song ended the two demigods panting they looked at the score. Myron's eyes widened. Y-you beat me" he stuttered.

The scores looked like this Dabin:12012 Myron: 11385.

"Point 1 for the girls" Percy announced. The girls cheered.

"Yay now Percy and Annabeth's turn doing S.O.S, Dabin will be singing this." Leo whooped.

The song was over Percy, Annabeth and Dabin were panting from lack of oxygen.

What surprised Percy the most was that... HE WON a girl song! "Yes now we're even" Myron hollered.

The scores were this P:7549 A:4360.

Dabin smirked "not for long". "Next is Nico and Thalia " Everyone cheered.

"okay we voted and you guys are gonna do Girlfriend, Nico you're the nerd." Jason said smiling.

Travis was getting his camera set up after filming Percy dancing S.O.S. Obviously Thalia won, but what they didn't expect was that Thalia got 6848 while Nico only got 1785, and to top it off Myron practically begged Dabin to sing this song.

Best part is it all got taped. " go Thalia, we now have 2 points"

**Okay now all the score were my real scores for just dance 2. Who do you think should win? type it in the reviews. oh yeah Language arts is my worst subject so my grammar and spelling suck.**

**-Cookiemonstergirl22**


	2. AN: Reason why I am not reposting

**Yeah, Yeah you hate AN's well you got to deal with them any way's. Well I cant update because no one voted who should win. So I'll ask again.**

**Who's team do you think should win? Myron's or Dabin's. **

**I'll update when there are at least 5 votes**

** -Cookiemonstergirl22**


	3. Grounded

sorry my mom grounded me for two months so i cant update but i only have about 2 paragraphs left for the next chapter


End file.
